


The Couple That Lives Forever

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: British Actor RPF, Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Car Accident, Character Deaths, F/M, So Much Feels!, cooks - Freeform, drama school, suicides, this cannot be worse, working in a kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someting terrible happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Car Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this. I just had to put it out there! It's a very old fic of mine that I wrote in 2014 after waking up from a dream. It's very short!

Hannah was at school. Working in the kitchen. She had cooking lesson today and had to prepare a huge dinner for guests. She didn't do this alone, she did this along with her fellow classmates who wanted to become cooks or chefs or independently working cooks/chefs. 

The mood of the group wasn't that good at all. Earlier that week one of their classmates had died in a car accident while he was on his way picking up his girlfriend from the restaurant she worked at. It made Hannah very worried everytime Tom came picking her up in his car. She'd imagine that one day she would get a call from the police saying her boyfriend had died in a car crash. She actually hoped not.

This morning she left his Jag, kissing him goodbye and wishing him the best luck at the drama school building just a few feet away from her own building on the campus. She had gone inside, texting him one last time telling him that she loved him very much and looked forward to their date tonight, before she went into the lady's changing rooms and got dressed.

When dinner time was almost there she got a phone call from the police. Police? what why? so she picked up the phone. She heard the news, shrieking in horror, a hand clasped in front of her mouth. Tears already in her eyes. It was all too real... First Arianne's boyfriend now her own. Tom had died in car crash. 

Her world was now falling apart. 


	2. Her Suicide

**Two days after the funeral**

My chef looks up in horror, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "No! You're kidding!" He says shocked. When he heard the news that one of his students commited suicide he shot up from his chair, but Anna stopped him. Shaking her head indicating not to go. It was no use. She opted for him to take a breather instead and let it sink in. 

The day before she had asked him how she could be a good chef, how she had to act when they had their annual Christmas Dinner. He had never answered that question... He sighs, he wanted to but now she is gone. 


	3. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a like a dream but then forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

Tom spoons me from behind. His arm draped around my middle, his hand resting on mine while we lay in the grass oof this magical meadow in woods. His face nuzzling my neckline, soft puffs fanning on my skin. It felt so real. Creating goosebumps and shivers run down my spine.

Lips placing feather soft kisses on my skin, making me hum softly as I lull into a dreamless, peacefull sleep. Next to my newly wedded husband whome I'd live with forever... In heaven. 


End file.
